The field of the invention is identifying objects. More particularly, the invention relates to identifying objects using unique identifier codes and X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy (XRF).
Objects can be identified in a variety of ways and for a variety of purposes. Stores identify goods they sell to consumers using Universal Product Code (UPC) codes. An example of a UPC code 100 can be seen in FIG. 1. Also, criminal investigators identify bullets with a particular gun using the bullet jacket. However, these types of methods cannot always be applied to a particular object.
UPC codes are not useful for identifying whether a particular medical device has been implanted in a person. This may be necessary if a particular medical device has been recalled. Surgery would be required to reveal the device because a code reader cannot read codes subcutaneously. In other words, the UPC code readers can only read in plain sight. Also, criminal investigators would need to actually have the bullet jacket, which rarely occurs in the bulk of instances involving a bullet.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for identifying objects in a universal fashion, especially when common methods are inadequate or inapplicable.